


Spiderman afraid of...spiders?

by Erinlasgalen (EitaeManukyan)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil war happens but Tony doesnt know who Spidey is, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Peter is an intern, Secret Identity, Sort Of, it's cute as hell, this is soo self indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EitaeManukyan/pseuds/Erinlasgalen
Summary: Spiderman gets outed in the one way that should not have happened, like at all! It's all a lie, and Friday, delete that video!Or, where SI intern Peter Parker faces his fear,Tony discovers who exactly is Spidey and Friday records.





	Spiderman afraid of...spiders?

Tony enters the lab to a disaster in the making.

The alarm was blaring, Interns running around screaming bloody murder. A few stray ones were pretending to be human carpets on the floor, clearly passed out. Even his own workers ran with their tails between their legs, leaving Tony and a couple of still warm corpses to deal with disaster zone that was swarming in enormous black spiders with way more legs that was considered normal even in sci-fi movies.

“All-right..Friday?” Tony sighs, rubbing his temple. “Turn down the alarm, for starters.”

His ever faithful AI follows the instruction with a polite acknowledgement.

 _Great, this takes care of the headache!_ _Now..._

His eyes lazily follow one black blob that dared to climb the wall, all the way to the ceiling. And that’s where Tony’s brain short circuits as takes in the sight of his youngest intern, huddled in a corner on the _fucking ceiling,_ eyes like a rifle trained on the same black, many legged daring blob.

His 15 year old genius intern, the one who seemed the most normal out of the bunch!

The one who breathed Star Wars!

And..the one who was apparently clinging to the ceiling like a spider, watching a spider...

His eyes widen comically.

_Dear Thor, Spiderman, Peter Parker is Spiderman! A 15 year old baby, getting stabbed, stopping robbers, drowning in lakes, saving cats, getting thrown against planes.._

He had taken said baby with him to Germany.

Tony shakes his head and focuses on the present. The past, he can deal with later.

The determined spider crawls closer, Parker screws his eyes shut and actually _eepes!_

This gets Tony rebooting all his inner systems again.

With a smart cough, he inclines his head. “Peter? What are you..ah..doing up there?”

The boy turns his head so fast, he nearly gives himself whiplash. His eyes comically pop open and he loses whatever color was left on his face, which, considering the circumstances, was not very much.

“M-mr. Stark! I..uh-um..I am..w-well..-”

The Stark heir raises one perfect brow, foot tapping.

The mutant blob wastes no second during this touching scene and launches on the unsuspecting teen with a gutso.

Now, what follows later can only be found in the secret archive of Tony Stark labelled “For the occasional bad day, watch for the lolz”, presenting Peter screaming like a banshee, nearly shuttering Tony’s eardrums, flailing around in an epileptic seizure, dropping on the ground as gracefully as a flying turtle and clinging blindly to something squishy and warm and _please please save me!_

Which, of course, is Tony’s arm.

Which, he'd love to point out, is turning blue from the strength of the grip.

“Oukaaaay..” Tony drawls out and bodily drags the boy with him to the doors. “Fri, be a dear and neutralize those pests in there. Secure lockdown. Code blue.”

“Will do, boss.”

\--

“So Spiderman is afraid of spiders...this is _gold!”_

”I am _soo_ not! I was, you know, startled! A-and then..-”

Rich laughter pierces the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that sat in my head after I saw Homecoming.  
> Enjoy :DD


End file.
